A New Love
by Shining Friendship
Summary: After Battle City ends Mai leaves, leaving Joey heartbroken. Will anyone be able to change that? Joey/Tea - Final chapter up!
1. The heartbreak

'A New Love'  
  
Rated: G   
  
Pairing: Joey/Tea  
  
Summary: After Battle City ends Mai leaves. Which leaves Joey heartbroken. Will anyone be able to change that? Joey/Tea  
  
* This is my first Joey/Tea fanfic. I hope you you all like it. ^_^  
  
Mai was gone.   
  
She had been a week now.  
  
Battle City was over and she told Joey that she had really no other reasons for staying in Domino City since the tournament was over.  
  
Joey was heartbroken.   
  
He had loved this girl for the longest time now and she had just left him after he had saved her in the Battle City Finals from Yami Marik.  
  
He never really got the chance or the courage to tell Mai that he loved her.  
  
He was afraid...... afraid of what she might of said have or done to him if he had admitted his true feelings to her.  
  
Since Mai had left he and the others, a week ago, Joey wasn't talking much.   
  
Yugi and the others could tell that Joey was really upset with Mai gone.  
  
Unforturnely, none of them knew what to do to make him feel better.  
  
Losing Mai was one of the hardest things Joey had to do.  
  
Joey just couldn't believe that after everything he did for her, it wasn't enough for her to understand that he loved her.  
  
What was he to do?   
  
The girl that he loved leaves him and he's expected to go on with his life like nothing had ever happened.  
  
Joey wished and prayed that Mai would just come swinging through the doors of his house and his pain would be gone forever.  
  
But he knew that was too good to be true.  
  
Everyday from then on Joey would ask himself, 'Why did this happen to me?'  
  
That question echoed his head from dawn to dust.  
  
Never letting his image to Mai disappear from his mind.  
  
Joey showed up at school on the eigth day as quiet as ever.   
  
He would barely even speak to Tristan, which was not like him at all.  
  
Tea seemed to be concerned to most.  
  
"Guys, I'm really starting to get worried about Joey," she told Yugi and Tristan.  
  
"I agree. Joey is barely talking or eating since Mai left us," Yugi was getting concerned too.  
  
"What are we going to do guys? This isn't like him at all," Tea continued to say.  
  
"Maybe one of us go talk to him after school today," Tristan suggested.  
  
"Good idea Tristan, but which one of us should do it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I vote Tea," Tristan raised his hand.  
  
Tea looked to him and said, "What!"   
  
Yugi looked to Tea and said, "I agree with Tristan, Tea. I are the best one to talk to in these kinds of situations. Just talk to him and see what's wrong with him."  
  
"Yeah, Tea. You want to make Joey feel better just as much as we do. Just do it for us, please!" Tristan gave his puppy dogs eyes to her.  
  
"Ohhh...... okay! I'll do it, but only because I want Joey to feel better, ok?"  
  
Tristan and Yugi smiled with her answer.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
Then Tea whispered to herself, "I just hope this works."  
  
At lunch, later that day, Tea found Joey near the cafeitria.  
  
He hadn't even touched his lunch and Joey seemed to be as gloomy as ever.  
  
Tea sat down with him and said, "Hey Joey, how's it going?" in an uneasy voice.  
  
Joey looked up at Tea for a second and responded, "Fine!"   
  
"So ummm..." Tea started to say. "How about I come over to your house today and we can a game of duel monsters or watch a movie?" Tea said cheerfully.  
  
Joey shook his head and said, "I don't think so Tea. I'm really not in the mood for it."   
  
"Oh c'mon Joey! It'll be fun. We could watch movies and eat junk food and talk about how funny Coach Morty is when he is trying to teach us how to play Rugby."  
  
"I said no Tea! I just want to be alone for a little while, ok?" Joey roughly snapped at her.  
  
This got Tea very mad and upset.  
  
"Snap out of it Joey! I know that you really miss Mai, but you don't have to take it out on me that she left!" Tea snapped back.  
  
"Well how would you feel if you really liked someone, but never once really got the chance to admit to them," Joey fought back.  
  
Tea's face lightened and said, "What do you mean Joey?"  
  
"Just forget about what I said."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tea quietly asked him.  
  
"I don't know Tea. I don't know if I could tell you how I feel."  
  
"Well......... you could at least try......"   
  
"I still don't know. What if I can't say anything at all?"  
  
"How about I come over to your house after school today and you can try to tell me how you are feeling with Mai gone?"  
  
"Ok...... I'll try," and then Tea smiled her thanks to Joey.  
  
"Alright! I see your point. I'll tell you," Joey said as Tea flashed a smile of reieve.  
  
Did you like the first chapter? I hope you did. ^_^ It is my first Joey/Tea fanfic after all. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Admitting the truth

'A New Love'  
  
Chapter 2: Admitting the truth  
  
Here's the second chapter for 'A New Love' ^_^ I hope ya like it!  
  
Joey and Tea walked to his apartment that afternoon.  
  
They both were slient the whole way there.  
  
They dropped there stuff off at the door and walked over to couch.  
  
Joey was slient for the whole time they had sat on the couch.  
  
His face was gloomy and sad while having no idea how to tell Tea the way he was feeling inside.  
  
Tea decided that he really needed to all of this out in the open.  
  
She couldn't see him like this anymore.  
  
As much as Joey was hurting from Mai being gone, she was hurting from seeing her friend hurt.  
  
"Joey........." Tea started to speak. "...... are you ready to talk yet?"  
  
"Tea...... this is too hard to explian. I don't know if this was such a good idea," Joey told her.  
  
"Joey, if you don't tell somebody about how you are feeling inside you're going to hurt until you do tell someone."  
  
"Well, what if I don't at all?"  
  
"Then this is way you are going to be until you tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Joey got up from the couch and started to tell her.   
  
"Ever since Mai left I've been hurting," he admitted.  
  
"Yeah...... everybody has been noticing that," Tea admitted truthfully.  
  
Joey scolded her for saying that and she said, "Okay! Continue......"  
  
"Anyways...... I've felt bad because...... I never got the courage to tell Mai how I really feel about her."  
  
"And how do you feel about her?" Tea asked with great interest.  
  
Joey put his head down and said, "I love her........."  
  
"You do?" Tea simply said.   
  
"Yeah...... I do. And I have for the longest time now."  
  
"So that's why you've been upset so much these last couple of days. You've loved Mai all this time and you never had chance or the courage to tell her that you love her, huh?"  
  
Joey sighed, shook his head and said, "Yeah......" he quietly said as he walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Tea.  
  
Tears started to welled up in Tea's eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry Joey," Tea told him as she continued to cry.  
  
"It's alright Tea," Joey said back to her.  
  
Tea looked to him and said, "Oh Joey... I am just SO sorry! You must have really liked Mai, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but I guess I'll never know how she feels about me or being what it's like to be in love..."  
  
Tea wiped her tears and said, "Yes you will Joey. You will find love one day and I know that when that lucky girl comes for you she will be the luckest girl alive."  
  
Joey looked at Tea and said, "Do you really mean it Tea?" Giving Joey his first smile in days.  
  
"Absolutely!" Tea cheerfully smiled.  
  
Though, Joey clouded once more, which made Tea feel bad again.  
  
"Joey... it's okay. Believe me, I miss Mai a lot too. I just wish she was here so you could tell her how you feel about her."  
  
"So do I..." then Joey started to cry.  
  
"Oh Joey... come here."   
  
Joey walked over to the couch and sat next to Tea then he start cry on her.  
  
Tea patted him on the back and he said, "I miss her so much Tea. I mean, I never got the chance to tell her that I love her," Joey said though his sobs.  
  
"I know, Joey. I know..."  
  
*** I know... this chapter was short and sad. *Tear* Though, the story is going to get better. I'll make sure of that. ^_^  
  
I'll try and have the third chapter up soon. Don't flame me and please review! *_* 


	3. Wanting to help

'A New Love'  
  
Chapter 3: Wanting to help   
  
Note: This fanfic was orginally one-shot, but I decided later on to make the fanfic longer. Sorry for the confusion. It is NOT a one-shot fanfic.  
  
I hope you like the third chapter. ^_^  
  
After the conversation Joey and Tea she decided to not tell the others about the whole story.  
  
She didn't want the others bagging up on him because he loved Mai and never told her.  
  
She just told them that Joey was upset that Mai left and he wished that she was still here.  
  
Though, Yugi and Tristan were confused by what Tea had told them.  
  
"Tea, what did you mean when you said 'he wished that she was still here'?" Tristan asked her after school the next day while walking home together.  
  
"He just misses her a lot, that's all Tristan. They were really good friends and he hated to see that she had leave when their friendship was so strong," Tea told him.  
  
"Still... Joey has never acted like this before. You know, it's wierd seeing him like this all of sudden."  
  
Tea put her head for a second and replied, "I know Tristan. I hate seeing him like this too, but what can we do?"  
  
"I don't know Tea. I wish I knew what to do."  
  
"Though, you know that he's really the only one that can let his pain go away."  
  
"Yeah... I know," Tristan replied sadly.  
  
Even though Tea seemed more clam and less worried about Joey than Tristan she felt even worse on the inside.  
  
She was the one that had seen Joey break down completely when she was at his apartment.  
  
'I just... I just I wish I knew how to help Joey more. Seeing him like this is tearing me up inside. I hate to that one of friends is in pain... espeically Joey."  
  
After Tristan walked Tea home from school she decided to go visit Joey again.  
  
When Tea got there she knocked on his door.  
  
*No sound*  
  
Then she knocked on it again and said, "Joey! It's me! I know you're in there so let me come in..."  
  
She was cut off from Joey finally opening the door.  
  
His face was tear-stained and his eyes were puffy and red.  
  
Tea walked into his apartment and turned around to face him.  
  
Joey closed the door quietly and she gave him a long hug.  
  
After it was over Tea quickly asked him, "How are doing today? Any better?"  
  
Joey was silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a no... Any news from Mai?" Tea quickly changed the subject a bit.  
  
"Yeah... I gotta postcard from her today," he responded to her quietly as he walked over to the couch.  
  
"That's good. So how is she doing?" Tea asked as she turned around again to face him.  
  
"Fine. She says she misses all of us."  
  
Tea nodded her head.  
  
"Are you going to write to her back?" Tea asked a minute later.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. What da ya think Tea?"  
  
"Well... it's your call, but I'm sure she would love to hear from you," Tea gave him her opinion on the question she was asked.  
  
"Anyways, one of reasons I came by today is because Tristan and Yugi are really worried about you," Tea continued to speak.  
  
"Did ya tell them 'bout yesterday?"  
  
"Not really. I figured you were going through enough and I didn't want the others to know the real reason why you're upset."  
  
Joey gave a small smile of thanks and said, "Thanks for not tellin' them Tea. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Hey what are friends for?"  
  
"Well, right now ya seem to be best one right now. I know that Yug and Tristan are worried about, but I'm gald that I have someone to talk to 'bout all of this. Besides, I'd rather not have the others know 'bout this anyways. You're doing a great favor by keeping this a secret and talking to me in private Tea."  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"I'm gald I could help Joey, but how long to you think this is going to go on?" Tea suddenly seemed worried.  
  
Joey became silent again.  
  
"I mean, I know the others are going to sooner or later find out about what you're hiding. How long are you going to keep this up?"  
  
Joey looked to Tea.  
  
"Ya don't like lying to them, huh?"  
  
"Well... it is something I don't like, but I'm doing this to help you out Joey," Tea admitted to her friend.  
  
Joey took a minute to think about all of this.  
  
"Joey, I won't say anything as long as you don't want me to, but our friends do need to know sometime in the future," she told him as he thought to himself.  
  
"Alright, I get ya point. We'll tell the others, but on one condition."  
  
"You name it Joey."   
  
"Just let me have three more days of keeping this to ourselves. So I can try and get over Mai, then on the fourth day if you still feel I should tell them about Mai I'll tell them. Deal?"  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"It's a deal," then they shook hands in agreement.   
  
About an hour later Tea decided to leave Joey's house.  
  
Though, before she left she said one more thing.  
  
"Remember Joey... you have three days," and then she was gone.  
  
How was the third chapter? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought I would keep you interested in the story if I left it at a cliffhanger. Though, I promise to have the fourth chapter up soon.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! *_* 


	4. Something new

'A New Love'  
  
Chapter 4: Something new  
  
Note: Here's the fourth chapter. Now remember Joey as three days to prove to Tea wether or not he should admit his feelings for Mai to their friends. Though, what's going to happen along the way there... ^_^ Read and find out!  
  
The next day Joey seemed happier around everyone again.  
  
He was still really sad that Mai was gone, but Joey had to prove to Tea that he didn't have to tell Yugi and Tristan about his situation.  
  
Joey thought the first he should the others that he was feeling in school.  
  
Along the way Joey did seem to feel better as the day proceeded.   
  
He just hoped his deal with Tea would work.  
  
From time to Tea would look to him to see how he was doing.  
  
'I guess Joey's idea was working better than I thought,' Tea told herself at lunch that day. 'Maybe he will be fine with Mai being gone... I just hope it doesn't hurt him even more in the end,' Tea feared.  
  
After school that day Joey walked up to Tea's locker.  
  
"Hey Tea, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Joey, I'm doing pretty good. And you?"  
  
"I feel alright. Much better than yesterday."  
  
"Are you just saying that so you have a chance of getting away with your deal that you gave me?"  
  
Joey laughed.  
  
"No, but I think concreting on the deal is really making me feel better."  
  
"Well... that's good, but don't get carried away with your guessing. Remember, I'm the one that decides wether or not you are going to admit this to the guys."  
  
"Nah, don't worry 'bout it Tea. I haven't forgotten."  
  
Tea smiled at him.  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Anyhow..." Joey quickly changed the subject. "Why don't I walk ya home today? Just you and me. We could talk Rugby with Coach Morty if ya want to."  
  
Tea just had to laugh at that.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
  
Joey and Tea were five minutes down the road when Tea started up the conversation again.  
  
"Are you sure that you're feeling better Joey? Or are you just trying to hide it from me and everyone else?"  
  
Joey looked to Tea and responded, "I will admit to ya Tea... I still do miss Mai very much and now I know that I need to start gettin' over her because she's gone and she probably won't come back," Joey looked a little sad when saying this.   
  
"Joey... I don't want you to forget about her, but just know that we all want to see you happy."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but still... I shouldn't dwell on something I can't fix or change. Ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, but Joey remember that your friends are always going to be there for you when you need help."  
  
"Thanks Tea. Your friendship means a lot to me, ya know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know and yours is the same to me."  
  
Suddenly Joey did something he had never done before.  
  
He gently took one of Tea's hands and put it in his own.  
  
This made Tea blush a deep red.  
  
They held hands the rest of the way to Tea's house.   
  
Then when they got to Tea's house Joey let go of Tea's hand.  
  
They stopped in front of her house and Tea said, "Thanks for walking me home Joey. That was really sweet of you."  
  
Joey blushed slightly and said to her, "Awe... it was nothing Tea. Just being a good friend, that's all."  
  
Tea smiled at this and replied, "Thank you anyways and I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"  
  
"Yep! I'll be there. I'll see ya tommorow then... bye!"  
  
Joey waved to her goodbye and Tea yelled back, "Bye Joey! I'll see ya later!"  
  
Though, as Joey was walking home after taking Tea home he started to feel kind of confused.  
  
'Why did I hold Tea's hand while walking her home? I've never done that before, so why know all of a sudden?"  
  
'I wouldn't actually like Tea in that way. I just like her as a friend... or don't I?" Joey conutined to tell himself.  
  
Joey quickly shook his head and thought, "Nah! I just see her as a friend. I don't have to worry about anything... I hope."  
  
Was it a nice ending for the fourth chapter? I hope you liked it! ^_^ Sorry it's another cliffhanger. I'll have the fifth chapter up soon. So watch out for it!  
  
Oh, and remember... Please review! 


	5. The picture

'A New Love'  
  
Chapter 5: The picture  
  
Note: Joey is now starting to realize that he may like Tea than just more then a friend. Read and found out! ^_^  
  
Joey woke up the next morning quite cheerful.   
  
'Hey... I think it's really working. I don't feel as bad now. Maybe I will be okay after all,' Joey thought to himself as he was getting ready for the school that morning.  
  
As Joey was eating his breakfast he came across a photo of him, Yugi, and Tristan, and Tea with at the Domino City Park.  
  
Though, as he was looking at it his eyes fell on Tea.  
  
'She looks so beautiful...' Joey thought to himself.  
  
But when he realized what he had said he mentally screamed.  
  
"What did I just say?!" Joey said out loud. 'Did I just say Tea looked... beautiful?!' he thought to himself.  
  
"No I don't know what you just said Joey, but why are you screaming to yourself?" Joey heard Tea's voice behind him.  
  
Joey quickly spun around to see her standing at the door in her school uniform.  
  
"Tea!" Joey yelled a bit.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem? It's just me," she said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Joey clamed down and said, "Ya scared me that's all."   
  
"Oh... well, I'm on my way to school and I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me there."  
  
Joey smiled and replied, "Sure, just give me a few more minutes to get ready, K?"  
  
"Okay!" then she cheerfully as he walked away to finish getting ready for school.  
  
Tea stood there for a moment and wondered, 'Why was Joey screaming? What it something he saw?'  
  
Suddenly Tea walked forward to see what Joey had left behind when getting ready.  
  
Tea grabbed it and saw it was just a picture of them with Yugi and Tristan.  
  
'Now why would Joey scream over seeing this? It is just a picture of the four of us. So why would scream from looking at it?' Tea question in her mind.  
  
Then, just like Joey, she suddenly looked over to the part of the picture where Joey was.  
  
'You know... I never really noticed it, but Joey looks kind of cute in this picture.'   
  
Tea mentally slapped herself for saying that.  
  
'Did I just say Joey looked cute?' then Tea blushed by what she had just thought of Joey.  
  
Suddenly Joey just walked in.   
  
He saw that Tea was blushing from looking at the picture that she was looking at.  
  
"Hey Tea... why ya blushin'?"   
  
Then Tea spun around to see Joey all ready for school.  
  
"I... I... I wasn't blushing Joey! I was merely shocked that you still had this picture of the four of us. It's a pretty good one, huh?" Tea tried to keep her cool in front of Joey.  
  
Joey looked at her for a moment then decided to answer her.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that was a good picture of us," he said as he walked over to her and looked at the picture.  
  
Tea blushed slightly again as he was looking at the photo and responded, "It was a good day too. Do you remember Joey?"  
  
"Yeah I do. That was the day there four of us decided to become friends."  
  
"Yep... it was," then Tea sighed.  
  
But then she suddenly laughed at the picture.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny Tea?"  
  
"Oh Joey... you were such a punk when I first met you. It's just funny how different you have become since then."  
  
"Hey are ya making fun of me?"  
  
Tea stopped laughing.  
  
"No Joey! I would never make fun of you. It's strange how people can and how peoples thoughts on each other can change, huh?"  
  
Now it was Joey's turn to blush again.  
  
"Ummm... yeah, it is wierd how those kind of things change. I wonder why they do," Joey responded while Tea was still looking at the picture.   
  
Tea looked up at him right after his blushing on his face was gone.   
  
"Yeah... it is..."  
  
Joey decided it was time for a new subject then he realized...  
  
"Hey! Don't we need to get to school?!"  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot! I just hope we aren't late!"  
  
Joey looked at his watch.  
  
"No, if you run we can still get to school before the bell rings."  
  
"Let's go! We're going to be late if we don't hurry."  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
Then in a flash Tea was already running out the door.  
  
Though, before Joey ran to catch up with her he looked down at the picture again.  
  
'I guess I do think Tea does look pretty in that picture... but what does this mean?" Joey thought. "Do I love-," Joey was cut off again by the sound of Tea's voice.  
  
"Joey, c'mon! We're going to be late!"  
  
He looked at it one more time and yelled back to her, "I'm coming!"  
  
Then he shut and locked the door and left.  
  
Was the fifth chapter good? I thought so. The story is really starting to heat up now, huh? I'll try and get the sixth chapter up soon! ^_^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. The date?

'A New Love'  
  
Chapter 6: The date?  
  
Note: Joey has one day to show Tea that he isn't so broken down about Mai to keep this away from their friends. Will Joey get what he wants or something more...? Read to find out! ^_^  
  
Joey didn't fully understand it yet, but he seemed to be in a love triangle.  
  
'Why am I acting this? Why do I have all of these strange feelings for Tea now? I thought I loved Mai...' Joey said to himself the morning of the last day of the deal.  
  
'I do, don't I?' he kept on saying to himself that morning.  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
'Nah! Just forget 'bout it. All I have to do is worry about the deal. It ends tomorrow so I've got one more day to prove to Tea that I'm alright. I can't let the guys know that I was acting like a baby because Mai is gone. So let's just get through today."  
  
Joey picked up his backpack and headed out for another day of school.  
  
He found Tea at her locker about 10 minutes before school was to start.  
  
"Mornin' Tea!" Joey happily walked up to her.  
  
Tea looked to Joey and said, "You sure seem to be in a good mood today Joey. Glad that our deal is almost over?"  
  
Joey gave a heavy sigh and said back to her, "Tea, you have no idea how glad I am to have this over."  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
"Well it's not over until tomorrow morning, remember?" Tea reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't ya worry Tea, I haven't forgotten 'bout it. I know that it 'officially' ends tomorrow, but can't I be a little excited?"  
  
"I never said you couldn't, I'm just saying it's not over that's all."  
  
At lunch Joey found Tea with Yugi and Tristan at table nearby the school cafeitiria.  
  
"Hey Joey! I'm glad you finally showed up. We were starting to get worried that you would show up," Tea told him when he walked up to his friends.  
  
"Sorry it took so long guys. That line took forever. I thought I'd never get out."  
  
"Anyways..." Tristan said as he turned back to Yugi. "I have the notes for our quiz tomorrow in my locker."  
  
"Could I borrow them for the night Tristan? I didn't get to copy them all down yesterday."  
  
Tristan nodded his head and said, "Sure, they're in my locker. Want to come with me to go get them?"  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
"We'll see you guys in minutes, K?" Yugi told Joey and Tea as they walked away.  
  
"K, we'll see soon," Tea called back then continued eating her lunch.  
  
"So Tea... how do you think I'm doing with the whole deal?"  
  
Tea laughed for a few seconds and respond back to him.  
  
"I think you're doing well Joey, but I'm going to have to see how you do tonight in order to make the right decision for tomorrow."  
  
Joey blushed a bit and said, "What should we do then?"  
  
Tea blushed also.  
  
"I don't know, but we if have to spend sometime together we might as well do something fun, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about we go see a movie together?"  
  
They both blushed again.  
  
"You mean like a... date?" Tea asked him.  
  
"Uhhh... No, we don't have to call it that. We can just see it as two friends ending our deal in a fun way."  
  
"Well, I don't mind calling it that, but you're right, it's just ending our deal of course."  
  
"Of course. Besides there's nothing wrong with two friends going to see a movie, right?"  
  
"Right! So ummm... when are you going to pick up tonight?"  
  
"Uhhh... 7:00?"  
  
"Ok! At 7:00 it is."   
  
Then Tea looked at her watch and got up.  
  
"I have to go Joey. I need to pick up something at my locker before lunch is over. " then Tea left for her locker.   
  
*** Joey and Tea going on a date huh? That sure is something different. I wonder how it's going to turn out ^_^.  
  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and I'll update again real soon. Please review *_* 


	7. Revealing feelings

'A New Love'  
  
Chapter 7: Revealing feelings  
  
Note: Joey and Tea are actually going on a date... to finish their deal they've had for the past three days (of course). But will it be more than what they expect? ^_^ Let's found out!  
  
This is also the final chapter...  
  
After school Joey seemed as nervous as ever.   
  
He still couldn't believe he was going on a date Tea.  
  
With TEA!!!  
  
He never thought he would go on a date with her in a million years.  
  
'Man! This is way more pressure than I thought it would be. But why? We just happen to be spending a night together so Tea can decide wether or not tellin' Yug and Tristan about what's been goin' on with me lately is a good idea. It's not a big deal... but it sure seems like it. Because I'm startin' to act like the way I was around Mai...'  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
'Do I love Tea?! Oh boy, maybe goin' out with Tea is a bad idea after all. Maybe I should back out and say I'm sick... maybe not... if I do she'll just think I'm scared of seein' a movie with her and I can't let that happen, can I? Right, I'm goin' to go and that's that.'  
  
'Now, what am I goin' to wear?' Joey said as he looked through his closet.  
  
'Maybe this will work...' Joey said to himself a minute later.  
  
He pullled out a pair of baggy jean pants, along with a baggy white shirt that said 'Bad Boy', his black and white tennis shoes, and his dog tags that he wore in the Battle City tournamet.  
  
A few hours later Joey walked up to the movie theater.  
  
When he got there Joey stood in shock of seeing what Tea was wearing.  
  
Tea wore a light pink tube top with a matching jacket that went down to her waist, a black lather skirt, black knee-high socks with her hot pink platform shoes, pink braclets on her wrists, and pink choker on her neck.  
  
"Wow Tea, you look great!" was the first thing Joey could say when he walked up to her without thinking.  
  
She smiled at him and said back, "Thanks Joey! You look good too. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I was born ready."  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
"Okay, so what are we waiting for... let's go!"  
  
Two hours later Joey and Tea walked out of the movie theater.  
  
They causually walked around Domino City discussing the movie they saw.  
  
"Could you believe that guy, Joey? I couldn't believe dived into the ocean like that. He must have dived in at least 100 ft. He must have really liked that girl to do something like that just to save her, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, that's was intense, especially when the helicopter exploded later on. I thought that so cool."  
  
"So what was your favorite part of the movie Joey?"  
  
Well, I have to admit that I'm not a big romantic type when it comes to watching movies, but I liked the ending he gently grabbed her..." Joey starts acting like the guy in the movie and grabs Tea without thinking. "... looks at her for a second..." Joey stares at Tea. "... then he kisses her..." Joey leaned closer to Tea, but then he suddenly realized what he was about to do.  
  
They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then Joey let go of Tea.  
  
They blushed and looked away from each other for a few moments.  
  
"Uhhh... Sorry Tea. I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me."  
  
"It's... It's okay Joey. I'm sure you weren't really thinking about what you were doing. I forgive you," though, what surprised Joey was that Tea didn't seem mad at him.   
  
Tea seemed to be more... upset... that it didn't happen.  
  
Was it possible that Tea wanted Joey to... kiss her?"  
  
About five more minutes of them being quiet Joey asked Tea if he should walk Joey home now.  
  
Tea agreed and they walked to her house without a sound.  
  
When they got there Joey decided to say sorry one more time to make sure Tea was alright.  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry. What I did earlier was way out of line and I'm sorry I did that. Please forgive me... will ya?"  
  
Tea slightly put her down and said, "Joey... I already told you that it was okay. You just made a simple mistake and I do forgive you. So don't worry about it, okay?" Tea tried to sound more cheerful to make Joey feel better.  
  
Joey gave a half smile and said to her, "Okay Tea, I believe ya and thanks for bein' honest with me."   
  
Joey gives her a *wink* ^_~  
  
Tea giggled again.  
  
"Hey Tea..."  
  
"Yeah Joey," she said back.  
  
"... I know it's a little early to be askin' ya, but I was wondering... have you made your desision yet?"  
  
"Joey... you know I'm not suppose to tell you until tomorrow."  
  
"I know, but it the night before and you've had to at least think about decision once or twice since our deal started, right?"  
  
"You never give me do you Joey?"  
  
"Well, why do ya think I did so well in the Battle City tournament?"  
  
"Because of Mai," Tea simply said.  
  
"Yeah... well... that's over anyways."  
  
"Joey... just admit it. You still love her, don't you?" Tea stopped walking and looked into Joey's eyes.  
  
"Please Tea... don't do this to me. I was just starting to get over Mai and now ya need to bring her up again?"  
  
"Joey, I'm just trying to be a good friend by looking at your feelings. You may not still love her, but I don't want you lying to me or yourself, ok?"  
  
"Ya don't..."  
  
"Of course not Joey! I care about you... and so do Yugi and Tristan. Do you know how much it hurt them... it hurt me to see you like that?" Tea started to cry.  
  
"Tea... I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt ya. I didn't know that I was hurting ya."  
  
Joey walked up to Tea wrapped her in his arms and she cried on his shoulder.  
  
He grabbed her back gently while she continued cried on him.  
  
'I guess I really need to look at my feelings for Tea now...' Joey said in his mind.  
  
Tea cried for one more minute then she got off of Joey and slowly looked up at him.  
  
She wiped off her tears and they looked at each other without words for several moments.  
  
"Tea... there's something you need to know..." he began to say to her.  
  
"What is it Joey?" she asked, a little bit more clamer now.  
  
"I... I... I don't even where to start it."  
  
"It's okay Joey. You can take your time if you want."  
  
"See that's the thing. I feel if I don't tell you tonight, right now, I might not be able to... ever again."  
  
"......"  
  
"Alright... I'm goin' to say this as best as I can."  
  
"OK, I'm listening," Tea gave full attention to Joey.  
  
"Since Mai has been gone and you've been helpin' me through all of this... I've began to change..."  
  
"Change?" Tea asked him.  
  
"My feelings have changed for someone... stronger feelings have been built up for someone I know."  
  
"Uh-huh..." was all Tea could say.  
  
"And... this is so hard to say!" Joey was getting little angry.  
  
"Joey, Just tell me! What are you-," she got caught off by Joey.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Tea froze.  
  
"I love you Tea... I love... you," Joey quietly said.  
  
"You do?" Tea barely got out.  
  
"I don't know, but all I know right now... all this world... is that I love you. I love you Tea."  
  
"Really?" Tea seemed to be feeling better.  
  
"Really! I really do. What do ya say?" Joey asked while waiting nervously for an answer.  
  
Tea walked closer to him, put a hand around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
"I'll take that as you agree," Joey said when the kiss over.  
  
Tea giggled and said, "You better!"  
  
"Can we do that again just one more time so I'm ready?"  
  
"Oh Joey..."  
  
Then they leaned in closer to each other and kissed.  
  
This time Joey put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They kissed passionately and when it was over they both said, "I love you!" and laughed.  
  
Then they walked to Tea's house hand in hand.  
  
Both now knowing that everything was good again and they would be ok...  
  
Like the last chapter? I thought it was so sweet. I hate to see it come to an end when I've been working so hard it.   
  
Anyways, I hoped you liked the last chapter and please review! ^_^ 


End file.
